My Flawed Perfection
by Azn and Amazing
Summary: Alternate Ending: Wes, he is perfect. though he has his flaws, those flaws are perfection in my eyes. He is my Flawed Perfection WesxMacy R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Picture Pefect

**A/N:** Yah, i didnt really like the ending of the book, so i decided to change it, its still in Macy's point of view. its starts with delia's labor. Macy's has gone off into some corner to cry. please enjoy and remeber to REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters or the story, the truth about forever, sarah dessen and the publisher people do.

* * *

**Chapter One: Picture Perfect**

I didn't know how long it was when Wes found me, seconds, minutes, hours? When I heard him call me name, I stood and tried to collect myself, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

Wes wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I tried to pull away but his grip held firm. I couldn't do anything, I gave in, I collapsed in his arms, and I cried. I cried like the little kid I was, I cried like there was no tomorrow, I cried so much I thought I was going to dehydrate, for the first time in over a year, I cried.

I don't know how long I cried, but to me it seemed like hours before my sobs began to die down. When it came to only sniffles, Wes loosened his grip and look down at me. I wiped my tears and smiled. I could see it in his eyes; he was relieved and concerned at the same time. Even though he was smiling I could see it, he was afraid I would collapse all over again. But I was fine now, there was nothing left for me to cry about.

"You okay?"

"Perfect," I beamed. I couldn't explain it, but it was perfect. Even though I had just cried my heart out, it was perfect there in Wes' arms. I had never felt like that before, but it felt great, absolutely perfect.

He smiled again, more sincere this time, with no more worry. This time it was just love in his eyes, a burning love. We stood there completely still, ignorant of anything around us. Then suddenly, Wes leaned closer to me and kissed me.

My eyes were wide when his lips touched mine. What was… Why… wait, huh? But soon I stopped thinking and just went with it. I leaned in closer and kissed him back with everything I had left in me. It felt like I was in a whole different world with his soft lips against mine. Who knows how long the kiss lasted, but eventually I had to breathe.

We broke apart both panting, staring into each other's eyes. We smirked, I smiled, and we hugged each other like it was the last thing we'd do. "If you could do anything right now, what would you do?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"It's your winning question," he said matter-of-factly, "If you could do anything _right now_, what would you do?" He repeated.

"But that's the same question I asked you." I said

"So? There's no rule that I cant ask the same thing." True, there wasn't. "Well, are you gonna answer?"

"Alright, alright. If I could do anything…" He waited. "I'd do…this." And I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. Wes wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back with the same force plus more. This was my long awaited fairytale moment, the one I had always dreamed of while dating Jason, and now I got it, with Wes.

When we finally broke apart, he chuckled, "That's what I thought," And we both laughed.

The rest of the night was picture perfect. Avery loved me, I got to hold her more than half the time. Kristy was complaining because every time she tried to hold her, Avery would cry frantically and we'd all laugh. Delia seemed so happy, every time she looked at her baby, her eyes brightened a little more. Wes stood next to me the whole night, every now and then putting his arm around my waist or shoulder or holding my hand so no one would notice, and every time it made me smile.

But to no surprise, Kristy caught on. She looked at Wes and me with that smirk of hers and the cunning glint in her eyes, "So, that's it eh? Took long enough."

Everyone turned to her. Wes and I stared with a frantic uh-oh look. "What are you talking about, Kristy?" Delia asked. Oh Delia, don't ask.

"Oh nothing," She replied, but she was pointing to Wes and I. Kristy was always a devilish person. Everyone turned their attention to us, and immediately they understood, even Pete got it. The only person left in the blue was Bert.

"What? I don't get it." He said, and we all laughed. he complained at the laughter, asking for an explanation.

So it was out in the open now. Yep, me and Wes, public. It was then that it hit me, I still had to get it past my mother…

We stayed at the hospital the rest of the night and into the early morning. It was almost 4:00AM when I finally arrived in my driveway.

"You sure you don't want me to wait a while? You know, just in case?" He was referring to my mother, even Wes knew, my mom could be scary.

"No, it's ok. It shouldn't be that bad." Not a total lie, it won't be that bad, it will much MUCH worse.

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss. He responded quickly, kissing me back.

"Good night Wes."

He smiled that beautiful smile, that smile that we decided a few hours ago that would be my smile. "Good night beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. As I was unlocking my door, he scrolled down the window, "Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Good night Wes," I said louder"

"But it would be-

"Good night Wes!" I snapped and shut the door. I would hear his laughter on the other side. And I smiled to myself.

But it was no time for smiling, because sitting at the dining table, was my mother…

* * *

**A/N:** Well i hope you liked it. remember **REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Macy, A Flawed Macy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! i didn't actually think i would get any :D wellp here's the next chapter i hope you like it! i know that there isn't much MacyxWes in this chapter but i promise there will be in the next one. i swear there will be. this chapter was the more the mother-daughter thing to like yah, hope ya'll like.

Disclaimer: i do not own the truth about forever or any of the characters. if i did then i wouldn't have to write this story.

It's all for you Billy Bob (Dani, you know i love you)

* * *

"So you finally decided to come home, did you?" My mother said sitting at the dining table, hands folded under her chin. "I didn't think you were going to be home this morning." She looked up and gave me that mother's glare.

"Did you get my message?" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear me faintly.

"Yes, yes I did, and it was only 3 hours after I started panicking. I'd say that's a new record." She smiled sarcastically.

"I would have called you sooner but Delia was in labor and-"

"That's enough! I don't want an explanation! What I want is for you to stop going out with those people! I want you to quit that job! I want you to concentrate on your job at the library and your studies. Those people are changing you, soon you'll be like your sister." She stood, "I don't want you to go down that route just because it seems fun and then regret it later. Look at you, you're changing already. Where's my Macy, my wonderful daughter, the one I could count on to be home on time, to get good grades, to be responsible. Where's that Macy?"

It was silent for a long moment. That Macy... Mommy's perfect little girl... good question. Where is that Macy? Her Macy? I thought long and hard... That Macy...is dead and she just had to live with it. "She's dead."

"What? What did you say?"

I looked up this time more confident. I peered her into the eyes. "I said She's Dead."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me with the shocked face.

"She's dead, she's gone. She's passed, she's six feet under, she's disappeared, she doesn't exist, SHE'S DEAD!"

"Don't take to me like that!"

"She's dead mom! MOVE ON! I'll never be that Macy again! I never want to be that Macy again! I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not! I hate it! I don't want to be perfect, I don't want to pretend like dad never existed!" Woops... I might have went to far. She cut me off there.

"Macy, you know-"

"No Mom! You know it's true! Every time I try to mention Dad you stop me, you threw away everything! Stop it! I don't want to pretend he never existed! I don't want to run away! Why can't we remember him?! Why can't we remember all the happy times we've been through! Just because he's gone doesn't mean we have to think he never existed! He can still be alive in our hearts! Why can't we do that?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" She was in tears. Mother was standing there in tears because of what I said.

"It has everything to do with this! Because of dad, you changed! You wanted everything to be in your control, so I did my perfect girl act so you could be in control of everything. Well I'm done! I finally found friends who could help be move on from dad's death, and now you think your losing control. I don't want to be perfect! Life has flaws mom, that's how it is!"

We stood there for a long while, in silence. I didn't know if she was looking at me, but I couldn't look up from my spot on the ground. It could have been minutes or hours or days before...

"Macy, go to your room." I gasped at my mom's voice, it was still firm as ever, but I could hear it, I could here the painful shake in her throat.

"But-"

"Go to your room!" She shouted. I gasped again. I think the last time she's yelled at me that was... a really long time ago. I couldn't remember how to react to it. I stood there shocked, my mother's hard stare still on me. Then right on cue, come my savior. DING! DONG! DING! DONG! That bell snapped me back to reality, I turned around to the door. But my mom stopped me in a flash, grabbing my wrist and throwing me back.

When she opened the door, and standing there was the one the only, my Wes. "Good Morning Ms. Queen."

My mom stared at him with displeasure. Wes you've always had the best timing, "Wes, was it?" Wes smiled and nodded politely. "What can I do for you this _early_?" She said it with an EXTRA emphasis on _early_.

"Well actually, Macy left her phone in my car again and I just came to return it. You know, just in case there was any important reason she'd need it." Wes pulled my phone out of his pocket. Did I really leave my phone in his car again? I could have sworn I took it this time. Wes being Wes, sensed the uneasy atmosphere. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time to step in." He said handing my mom the phone.

"No, actually Wes you came at a perfect time." Mom turned back and stared at me in disbelief. But I looked right past her and right through the door. "I was just leaving."

Mom gasped wide eyed and I could hear her heart skip a beat.

Wes raised an eyebrow, "Were you?"

I took a deep breath and stood tall, "Yes, yes I was." And I walked. I took my phone from her hand without looking at her. I grabbed Wes' hand and walked out the door, proud and I'd have to say with no regrets.

Mom called after me, but I never paused in my steps. I walked on as a new person, into a new beginning, to a new Macy, a flawed Macy, a Macy that was really and truly me.

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N: **Wellp that's all for now folks. i wrote this all in one day i'm sorry if its crap. but always remember **REVIEW!!!!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Finder's Keeper's

Chapter 3: Finders Keepers

I sat and watched the houses pass. The streets were empty. Everyone was in their beds asleep at this hour. They were home... and where was I? In a big van with a wish bone on it. Why was I out here? Shouldn't I be home too? Shouldn't I be with my family? With mom...

Had I been wrong to argue with mom? Had I been wrong to mention Dad? Had I been wrong to leave? I wondered how mom would be at that moment. Was she ok? Should I go back and apologize?

I turned away from the passing houses and looked at Wes, but all his attention was on the road. He was looking forward, never looking back. That's right, look ahead not behind. I can't go back to mom now, I can't go back and be that caged up dog anymore. I'm not domestic, I'm wild and mom just had to learn to live with it. I turned my head and looked forward beyond the horizon, into the start of something new...

Soon I noticed that we were on an unfamiliar road. Where were we? I tapped Wes' shoulder. "Where are we going?"

He didn't bother to turn and look at me when he said. "You'll see," Even though he wasn't watching, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. He turned to see my curious and suspicious expression, then turned back to the street and chuckled.

After about 10 minutes or so, we came to a stop. I looked at my surroundings and found we were at the Waffle house. I let out a realizing "Ohh," And Wes laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," He looked away.

"What were you laughing at?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" He insisted.

This rattled on as we left the van and entered the waffle house. But as soon as we stepped in the door, Wes came to a sudden freeze. I looked at him and found him staring wide-eyed at a girl coming our way.

She looked about my age, but she was taller and more slender. She wore a black tank top and a purple mini skirt. Her slick back hair reached the top of her shoulders, and her eye liner was a little too thick. But over all she was pretty.

I looked back and forth between Wes and the girl walking toward us. She stopped about 2 feet away from us. "Becky," I heard Wes whisper.

⌠Becky? so this was Becky, I looked back at the girl in front of us, well she definitely looks like she just got out of rehab. Somehow knowing she was the infamous Becky gave me an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my grip on Wes' hand unconsciously tightened. It was only natural for me to feel protective after all we've only been together for what? 4 hours?

"Becky's" voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Long time no see Wes,"

"Yah... it's been a while." Wes' whispered again, this time only a notch louder.

"It's been a little to long, don't you think?" she grinned and reached forward for Wes' free hand, completely ignoring the fact that I'm alive here. HELLO!!

But to my delight, Wes pulled away. I could see Becky's face in slight shock though. There was an awkward silence now. I looked back and forth between Wes and Becky. "Macy, go wait for me by the van, I'll be out in a minute."

I turned to him in a snap, "But-" I was about to protest but he wouldn't give me the chance.

"Macy, go outside and wait for me. I'll be right out." He turned to me this time, "I promise."

I stared into his eyes, he's just settling things with her; he's going to tell her that he likes me now. He is. He promised, and Wes always keeps his promises right? I stared desperately at him for a bit, hoping he would change his mind. No luck. I let out a light sigh and turned around to the door.

When I reached the side walk, I turned to the window and saw Becky pulling Wes to sit down and Wes following reluctantly. Well at least it looked like he didn't want to go, but then again I didn't know what he was thinking. I turned around again, it hurt too much to watch them. The feeling in my stomach was getting worse and it felt like I really had to go. I swung myself around the light pole next to me and leaned against the van. I tried not to watch them, but it was too hard to avoid it. My head turned to the window against my will and I stared at them as the sat down at the booth that Wes and I had sat at last time we came. Becky was talking all perky, and Wes just listening lifelessly. Damn it what the hell was she saying?

It went on this way for EVER, maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, maybe it was decades, but to me it just seemed too long! I had used all the patience I could find, it was too much to take at that point. I pushed myself off the van and was turning to walk into the Waffle House when I noticed that Becky's big yap wasn't moving.

Her big yap was now open so wide you could put a toll in that tunnel, and she seemed to have frozen. Wes said something┘ What did he say? Oh my god, this is killing me. I hate it when I don't know things! It's so annoying! Wes took a sip of his coffee and, I guess, was waiting for Becky's reply to whatever he had said. Slowly, Becky turned and stared blankly at me through the window. However her expression changed drastically within a few minutes. Now she had the deadliest glare I had ever seen, it was more horrifying than my mother's when I left. I flinched under her gaze; her eyes were throwing daggers at me left and right. Once Becky decided that she threw enough piercing daggers, she stood and turned at a 90 degree angle. I watched her every move as she stomped out of the Waffle House and came towards me.

I should've moved, walked away, RAN AWAY! But it doesn't matter what I should have done, it's what I did do. I did stand there and stared at Becky like a dumbbell. She abruptly stopped two feet away from me. And it was suddenly silent all around us. I couldn't hear the cars (the few that were out) or talking, or late night clubs, or Wes coming out of the Waffle House or the little bell that was supposed to ring when he opened the door. I couldn't hear anything but the SLAP when Becky's hand hit my face.

After that everything became a blur. I know Becky hit me again, I know I couldn't fight back, I know I hit the concrete, and I know Wes pushed her away and saved me, but I don't really know what order it was in or if anything else happened. Still, when I came to my senses, I was in Wes' shielding arms, and Becky was moaning in pain on the ground.

I stared at her frightened that she would try to hit me again, even though Wes was there now. Her eyes were still throwing daggers but now I could see water in her eyes. Becky was on the edge of a crying breakdown. Once she was standing, her gaze moved from me to Wes.

Suddenly I felt guilty; there was a throbbing pain at the pit of my stomach. It was as if somewhere in my unconscious mind, a little cricket of a conscience was trying to tell me that this was wrong. It was trying to chirp to me that I was the one invading their relationship. As I watched Becky, I sensed the pain in her; I could almost feel her heartache. Maybe the cricket was right, maybe I should be the one letting go. After all, Becky did know Wes beforehand.

Becky lifted her hand a few inches and reached for Wes' sleeve. She tugged on it gently; like a child who wanted to go to the candy aisle. "Wes," she whispered softly. But I could still hear the weeping sounds in her voice. She looked so small and fragile in front of me, so weak and frail.

Wes couldn't look Becky in the eye, he kept his gaze at the now amazingly interesting mailbox next to us. When she whispered his name, he shut his eyes tight and pulled his arm away. He took a deep breath and turned to her, "I'm sorry Becky,"

It took her a few minutes to take in Wes' words but as soon and her brain processed them, she broke down in hysterics. She ran down the street bawling the whole way. Talk about "Cry Me a River". I watched her run, imaging the humiliation and misery she was feeling.

Wes hugged me tight as he watched Becky run. I could see the agony in his expression. But it's not my fault right? No, of course not. After all, Wes already said that he and Becky were 'on hold,' so technically i didnt butt into their relationship...right? I mean after all, Finders Keepers.

* * *

A/N: sorry for not updating, really i am! just so you know i might not be able to update another shapter until mid-august. i have to leave the country on the run away trip. sorry. if i don't update before june 20th that means you're not getting anything from me until atleast august 5th.

Thank you for all those who read and reviewed, again I apologize for not updating for so long. Rest assured that I was thoroughly harrassed by cough Dani cough so you don't have to harrass me again in your reviews.

author person signing out


End file.
